A New Age
by LauruzideQuiroz
Summary: Fion and Lauruzide never thought that this would happen to them. I guess Fate and Destiny decided to play with them, so what to expect when they meet the Autobots? Parties, Romance, TACOS, Friendship, Adrenaline, Craziness, Adventure, Hurt, take your pic! WJ/OC SS/OC Miko/Jack Cliff/Arcee Co-written with: The Warrior of Hope.


**The Warrior of Hope:**  
**What's up guys? So this is another fic, I am making it with my Bff LauruzideQuiroz, so yeah this is a version of Transformers Prime. You may also notice that Jack, Miko and Raf are older, they are goint to be like that but with the same episodes, same characters, a little of OCs and our crazy ideas Xd.**

**LauruzideQuiroz:**  
**So basically Hope owns this story. She wrote it and all. But the ideas are mine's and Hope's.**

**Disclamer:**  
**®Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**  
**®Fion belongs to Hope, ®Lauruzide belongs to LauruzideQuiroz and other OCs to us.**  
**And our ®crazy ideas, too.**

**So hope you like it, tell us what you think!**

* * *

A New Age. Chapter 1: What are they hiding?

Everything happened so fast, I didn't even had time to blink. This is so unreal, I mean I just... thought it was a fictional serie, but, if they asked me, I wouldn't trade it for nothing... I guess you are kind of lost, let me start from the beginning.

Let me just clarify one thing, I am NOT the typical kind of girl. The ones who love pink and glitters, high-heels, wear mini-skirts and everything. Bah. I prefer colors like, red and blue, especially red. I don't trust most of people, and if you somehow gain my trust, you should recieve a golden trophy. Ok, forgot to tell you this, my name is Lauruzide. I live with my mom, my dad died fighting for our country and I am really proud of my dad, I really am... And I miss him, and that is why I am not so feminine... Agh, well I have 18 years and my birthday is the 28th of July.

I don't have many friends, why? Because they critizice me of everything I am and everything I do, so that is why I don't show my feelings to often and I have trust issues.

* * *

I am in a movie. I really am, this... Is unbelievable. No, no, no! I know, somebody drugged me and I am just having really weird, crazy and insane dreams, yeah that must be it. I mean, billions of people in the world, and little old me gets involved in this.

I am really getting a migrane... I see it coming. Ash, well I know what's in your mind 'Who the f*ck is this dude?' I guessed right? Yes, one thing, I am a dudette, not a dude, a girl not a boy. So yeah, I am the one and only, Fion...huh? Oh sorry got distracted, I live with my parents and my twin brothers, 16 years old, October 17, and that's it. My life isn't too interesting...

Until now.

* * *

Lauruzide's P.O.V

"Wanna go for a drink?" I asked my friends, my only ones, Rafael, or as we like to call him, Raf, Miko and Jack. They glanced at each other and I just raised an eyebrow.

"We can't, sorry we have homework." Raf exclaimed with a look that says 'LIES, LIES, LIES' at the same time Miko said, "We have band practice." Sice when are they a band?

"We don't have Homework... And since when are you a band?" They got worried looks and before they could make another excuse (I think they were making up excuses) two honks interrupted us and maked us look right. There in all their glory, were Miko's green SUV and Raf's yellow and black stripped Urbana 500. They stood up, grabbed their bags and books.

"Goodbye Zide, sorry." Raf says with an apologetic look on his face, Jack waves his hand and I wave back, "Bye girl, see ya later." I nodded to Miko. I watch them get in their cars, wait, where is Jack's motorcycle? Probably getting fixed.

I sigh, standing up, they never have time to hang out with me. They always go I don't know where. I yelped when something (or someone) kinda crashed with my back. My books flew out of my hands and I hear other things falling, I turned to give the idiot who was dumb enough to crash with me, but... Wait I have never seen her, have I?

She stood there with a shocked expression, the paper her binder held were all spreaded on the floor. She looked at me, "I am so sorry! SORRY I didn't saw you!" She kneeled to pick up the stuff lying on the floor.

"Nah, its okay really. It was kind of my fault, too." We stood up with our things, and locked eyes. "You new?" She asked.

"Yep, and you?"

"No, I actually have been here for...like 4 years." She shifted her things and thrust them into her backpack, zipped it close and brushed a bang under her ear. "My name's Fion and yours?"

"Lauruzide," she, oops I mean Fion raised an eyebrow, "Lauruzide? Wow, original." She said, flashing a white smile. I hunged my head and adjusted my backpack,

"So how old are you?"

"16, you?"

"18."

"..."

I shifted my feet, it was getting awkard. "Soooo, you live close?"

_Is she trying to stalk me? _"Um,... I live on the 54th street, number 7, a...white two story house." She got a bright and happy look and began jumping up and down in the same place.

"Wow! That means we are neighbors!"

"Neighbors?..."

"Yeah! I live next to you! The brown/golden house!" Fion said very excited. Us being neighbors wasn't a very big deal. Then, the second bell began ringing.

**Ring.**

**Ring.**

**Ring.**

Fion looked over my shoulder, I turned and saw a black Mustang. "Oh, there's my dad. See you later?" I nodded.

"Bye!" She said running to her, what I asumed, her dad's Mustang, she opened the door and waved at me. I waved back and watch as the car dissapeared.

I sighed and walked over to my red motorcycle, I swung my left leg and placed my helmet on my head. Time to find out what Raf, Miko and Jack are hiding.

* * *

**Review. Fave. Advices. Flames. Alert. Take your pick.**

**Oh and if you want one of your OCs to show up, PM me with your OCs facts and how he/she acts ok? And of course, the credit will be yours.  
Bye!**

**-Hop3 and LQ**


End file.
